mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission at Antarctica (Earth-01)
Mission at Antarctica was small battle that WOLFHOUND initiated in order to prevent Project Chimera. Battle Sword Snake was inserted via Space Jump into Antarctica where he landed in the water, and thanks to his Nanomachines, and enhanced abilities he manage to swim in the Antarctic Waters as if he was swimming in a pool in his backyard back home on a warm summer day. Hw swam to Sturge Island, and viewed Antarctica. He was tasked to stop Project Chimera, and prevent the creation of the Cosmic Weapon. Shortly after reaching the shores; he met up with Drebin whom allowed him to purchase weapons from him, and later battle against the Shadows of Darkness at the Medical Camp. After defeating them, he faced with Lightning whom told of the Nature experiments used on dead people, and battle him. After a long battle, Drebin shot Lightning with a special bullet that utilizes a drug capable of permanently shutting down the one's nanomachines, and thus killed Lightning instantly. This helped Snake against Cyclone, as he managed to put him down after a long battle. After failing to put down Harden, he was order to extract the commander of the Drone Base to stop the UAVs from harassing them. After doing so he battle against an AI controlled Reaper Drone, and single handily took it done. He continued on where he failed to defeat Overheat, and seconds after faced with a Tiger ARH at Research Lab after being order to destroy all the research in the lab, and the lab itself. He later meets up with Raiden, and after humorous chat after he mispronounces Raiden as Ray-Den they agree to work together, and worked together to stop Chernov's Army. During confrontation with Chernov, Raiden chops his arm with his HF Chokuto, and manages to deflect several bullets. Raiden, and Sword Snake team up to fight against him, but fail to take him down even Raiden in his powered exoskeleton. Raiden and Snake split up, and head to different directions with Raiden promising to destroy the rest of the Research Lab, and the Snake continuing with his mission. Later on Snake is lured back to Sturge Island; where he faces off with Flood, but Flood proves to be in whole other league than the other elements, and nearly kills Snake with a tsunami. Snake, and Raiden meet again in a facility they seems to be of an extraterrestial design. They witness Flood killed Chernov after he tried to pull the plug on the Project he started after realising Flood's and Darkness's true plan. Raiden goes after Flood, while Jamie is forced to face against Overheat while Darkness spectated. Jamie eventually destroyed Overheat, and Darkness tried to take it upon himself to kill Snake, where he was ordered to escape, and not fight. After escaping the facility, it was revealed that the facility was an Extraterrestial space craft, and flies off from Earth, realising that the mission was failure Raiden, and Snake return to WOLFHOUND's HQ, and discuss the next mission. Category:Battles Category:Super War